Multiplicando besos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred no era estúpido, pero tiene un bajón en las malvadas matemáticas gracias a llevarse gran parte de su tiempo jugando videojuegos. Tiene que recurrir a ella, a Alice, quien gracia a su singular método terminará enseñándole más que bien. USxFem!UK.


Oh, no sé qué decir, aquí va otro fic, con este sólo me quedarán siete para los cien, estoy muy emocionada, espero que le estén adquiriendo más amor a las Nyo -aunque insisto, amo mucho más el yaoi-, ;w;!

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Matemáticas.

Alfred estaba acribillándose la cabeza contra la mesa, con desesperación, mientras unos ojos verdes le seguían el movimiento, ambos estaban sentados frente a frente separados por una pequeña mesa. El americano estaba que se moría, mientras la chica sólo achinaba un poco los ojos por los dramáticos actos que estaba cometiendo el americano contra su cabeza.

–No entiendo… no entiendo ¡seré barredor de calles profesional Alice, no puedo con matemáticas! –se quejaba, mientras letras mezcladas con números le daban mareo.

Oh sí, se sentía desvanecer, los números y esas letras revueltas entre signos más y menos, entre raíces ¡que sería mucho mejor que sólo fueran una parte de los árboles y plantas!, todo eso eliminaban cada grado de energía en su interior, eran su kryptonita. Por eso, recurrió a ella, la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, una de sus mejores amigas, ordenada y aplicada, Alice Kirkland, ella vomitaba matemática prácticamente, también lenguaje.

Alfred no era tonto, era muy listo, pero últimamente se ha dedicado -toooodo el día- a los videojuegos, la música y alguna que otra afición, nada que involucrara números, es más, cuando iba a comprar rara vez practicaba ejercicios matemáticos, antes le lloraba dramáticamente al vendedor, como esa vez que le dijo el caballero "Hijo, cuanto sería su cambio", el estadounidense se le removió el estomago brutalmente pensando y lo llevaron de urgencia, sí, era pecado, por lo tanto, se iba con más dinero de lo que deberían darle de vuelto o le robaban descaradamente.

–Si sigues diciendo eso, no, no podrás, y serás un nano…–se refería a un empleado domestico pero inventándose una frase.

–¡No, no quiero ser un nano! –

–Sí… lo harás, y te obligarán a usar un traje rosa de mujer…–decía seria la chica, hasta con maldad.

Al americano le dio un escalofrío –¡Todo menos ropa rosa, todo menos eso, no quiero ser como Francis! –gritaba.

–Sí, y te contratará una vieja gorda de cincuenta años que te pedirá "ese" tipo de favores…–la boca de la chica se curvó un poco, para que el americano notara la indirecta.

–¡NOOOO, please Alice, I don't wannaaaaa! –

–Entonces, tú puedes hacerlo… –la chica sonrió con dulzura, dispuesta a explicarle una y otra vez los ejercicios al muchacho dos años menor que ella, él tenía diecisiete. –Y así… tendrás una recompensa…–

–¿Una…recompensa? – muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del americano, entre ellas, una puesta de sol un tanto rara y con un beso cursi al final.

–Yes…–susurró la chica coloreando sus mejillas.

El americano, como si se hubiera vuelto el próximo premio novel se le iluminó todo el mundo, todo le pareció tan fácil como "2+2=4", la chica, sí, pensaba que se iba a motivar un poco con el premio, pero llegaba a asustar a la velocidad que resolvía cada ejercicio, pero la hizo sonreír, con suavidad. Sabía que su "nano" no podía ser tan estúpido.

–Bien, toma tu premio…–susurró suavemente la chica, depositando un dulce beso en los labios del menor, quien, en un impulso casi agarra de la nuca a la chica y profundiza el contacto, pero no quería aprovecharse de la circunstancia.

A Alfred solían gustarle las cosas lentas. Más si es de la chica que llevas enamorado tres años.

–¿Muy difíciles? –sonrió la muchacha, mientras el americano estaba un poco rojo y desviaba la vista.

–N-no…–susurró suavemente.

–Vamos, aún te quedan dos páginas de ejercicios…–

El americano sintió que todo el animo anterior moría dramáticamente, no quería más guerra, no con semejante hojas, malvada letra pequeña, eran como treinta ejercicios en cada hoja, y era por el derecho y por el revés. Hasta allí le llegó su "puedo hacerlo", o eso pensó, hasta que siente la calida mano de Alice en su mejilla, haciéndolo suspirar enamoradamente viendo sus hermosos ojos mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

–Sólo hazlo… y te prometo, de ahora en adelante… multiplicar besos para siempre contigo…–

Y el chico sonrió sutilmente, ¿qué eran ciento veinte ejercicios comparados a una vida hermosa desde ahora en adelante con su amada princesa? nada, absolutamente nada. Y así, se desveló, junto al muchacho, entre beso y beso apasionado aprendiendo a querer de la manera más inolvidable de su vida el vil ramo de matemáticas.

Alfred después de ese día, se convirtió en uno de los mejores alumnos de esa asignatura, pero siempre estudiando con su amada maestra. Y así… pasaron el resto de su vida, multiplicando besos.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, y si la recompensa para aprender matemáticas es el beso de la chica o el chico que te gusta, cualquiera le pone empeño! eso, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
